<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sing or lila dies (the meme, and maybe others) by miraculousbutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344108">sing or lila dies (the meme, and maybe others)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbutterfly/pseuds/miraculousbutterfly'>miraculousbutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Funny Salt, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila on go the fuck away, Lila salt, MLB memes, Memes, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbutterfly/pseuds/miraculousbutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just like 'basically marinette's life' i saw this meme and decided to write another short fic,maybe i'll do other memes. (｡◕‿‿◕｡)<br/>im also trying to improve on my writing for my yugioh gx fic so i use these MLB memes to practise(｡◕‿◕｡)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sing or lila dies (the meme, and maybe others)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just like 'basically marinette's life' i saw this meme and decided to write another short fic, hope you like it (◕‿◕✿)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Of course I know them, we're practically best friends, I...."was the first thing Marinette heard as she entered the classroom.                 </p><p><em>'A</em><em>h yes, just another normal day at school</em> .'she thought annoyed as she looked at Lila, who was seating in the back, with her classmates surrounding her, as usual .'<em>J</em><em>ust when will those idiots realize that she's lying? I'm losing my patience."</em> she decided a little while ago to listen to Adrien advice and take the high road, she stopped trying to expose Lila and just ignored her since it seems that the direct approach doesn't work, the only ones who actually believed her are Alya and Nino. she's now just waiting for the rest to figure it out on their own.</p><p>She even made a bet with Chloe on how long it would take them to found out. Lila also seemed to notice that Marinette isn't calling her out on her lies anymore and stopped targeting her, but she still pestered her from time to time when it comes to Adrien. </p><p>"Goodmorning Alya." she greeted Alya as she sat next to her and put her backpack on the ground.</p><p>Alya looked surprised to see her." Wow girl, you're actually early for once, the world must be ending." she joked, Marinette pouted."shut up or I won't give you a croissant." Alya holds her hands up." sorry sorry!"</p><p>Marinette opened her backpack and pulled out two croissants, she gave one to Alya." here you go."Alya eagerly took the croissant." thanks girl!" she said before taking a bite." mm~! your croissant is the  best!" Marinette smiled smugly at the compliment."I know." </p><p>Alya enjoyed her croissant until she thought of something." hey Adrien! I need to ask you something." she tapped him on the shoulder, Adrien turned to her." yes?"</p><p>"When was the last time you singed?"</p><p>"Last time that I sang?"Alya nodded." why do you want to know that?" he asked.</p><p>She shrugged."just curious."</p><p>"Hmm well..." Adrien put his hand under his chin and tried to remember "Uhm...I'm not really sure...maybe 2 years ago or something?"</p><p>Alya quickly pulled out her phone." Well can you sing for us, I wanna film it and post it on my blog!"</p><p>Adrien shook his head."No, I can't sorry, I'm not really good at singing."</p><p>" Oh, common please~ I wanna hear ya sing!"  " no way!"</p><p>"Aggh fine!!" she groaned and leaned back on her seat, she grumpily continued eating her croissant.</p><p>After a few minutes, the bell ringed, signaling the beginning of the school day, ms bustier entered the classroom and greeted them with a cheery smile." Good morning class!", the class smiled at their favorite teacher." good morning ms bustier!"</p><p>"I hope that all of you had a great weekend! now let's start with today's lesson." the students nodded and pulled out their tablets.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>30minutes later, Alya was trying to solve some math problems, when a brilliant idea hit her suddenly." I GOT IT!!" she screamed as she stood brutally, scaring everyone around her.</p><p>"What?!"Marinette asked her, Alya rubbed the back of her head sheepishly." Hehe...sorry, I was thinking of something." ms bustier put her hands on her hips and gave her a stern look." please don't disturb the class again, next time, it's detention."Alya bowed her head in embarrassment and sat down."yes, sorry ms bustier, it won't happen again." </p><p>"I hope."</p><p>Hours flew by quickly and before anyone knows it, it was lunchtime. </p><p>"Hey, guys!"Alya said as she sat down with them and put her food tray on the table."do you want to go shopping this Saturday? there's this new mall opening this week and I want to check it out."</p><p>Nino smiled and nodded."sure babe."</p><p>"Hm? sure why not, I need to buy some new fabrics anyway."</p><p>" Well surprisingly my schedule is free on that day so count me in!" unfortunately for them, Lila was walking by and heard them.</p><p>"Oh, what a coincidence!! I was planning to go there on Saturday too! we should all go together then."Lila said as she walked to them. they groaned, not wanting her to come with them. but they couldn't refuse since it would be rude.</p><p>"Sure <strong>lie</strong>la," Alya said.</p><p>"Great! I can't wait for Saturday! we're gonna have so much fun!" </p><hr/><p> </p><p>SKIP TO SATURDAY BECAUSE I'M A LAZY ASS</p><p>"Wow, this new mall looks great!" Marinette said, Alya nodded." totally, now what are we waiting for?! let's shop!" she said as they started walking around.</p><p>
  <em>AFTER 2 HOURS</em>
</p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom guys, continue without me, I'll be back in a sec! " Alya excused herself.</p><p>"Ok!" Marinette said. they continued walking around when Nino noticed something.</p><p>"Guys! did you see that?!" he suddenly shouted. the others looked at him with confusion "what?"nino pointed at an alley." There!!"he said as started running toward the alley.</p><p>"Nino wait!! where are you going?!!" Adrien yelled as they run after him. they looked around the dark alley, trying to find the friend. "nino! where you?!" "nino this isn't funny! come out!", suddenly a masked woman comes out from behind a pole.</p><p>"Get on the ground and put your hands in the air now!!" the women shouted as she pointed the gun at them, they quickly got on the ground and put their hands up.</p><p><em>'Shit! I can't transform in front of them.' </em>Adrien and Marinette thought.</p><p> The women turned to Adrien."You !! blonde boy!" Adrien jumped in fright." Huh! y-yes?"</p><p>She pointed the gun at Lila's head."Sing or the orange sausage girl will die "  "w-what?!!" what the hell is wrong with that woman?!</p><p>"Did I stutter?!"</p><p>"Please Adrien, sing!!" Lila pleaded with him. </p><p>"But I can't sing!"                                 </p><p>" Don't test me boy" she warned him, pressing the gun harder. he shook his head."I really can't sing!! and even if I can, I don't remember the lyrics!!"</p><p> "What?!!"Lila looked horrified '<em>shit! I don't want to die!!' </em>she thought with tears, real ones, running down her cheeks.</p><p>The woman huffed."Fine then, let me change that"she pointed the gun at Marinette's head this time." sing or the ocean-haired girl over here dies."  "e-eh?!"Marinette yelled.                                                                                         </p><p>Lila smirked<em>.'hehe, I'll finally get rid of that baker's daughter.'   </em></p><p><em>'Not my princess!!' </em>Adrien thought, he then started singing, shocking everyone.</p><p>Lila gritted her teeth while Marinette blushed.<em>'His voice is so nice.' </em></p><p>Adrien looked embarrassed but he keeps singing for Marinette's sake.<em>'Nino is so dead when I found him!'</em></p><p>After a few minutes, Adrien stopped singing and looked at her.</p><p>"Here, I singed as you told me to, can you please let us go now?" </p><p>She nodded"hmm...good enough, I'll let you go, now hurry before I change my mind !" she shouted as they quickly got up and run as fast as they could. when the woman was sure they were gone, she started laughing.</p><p>"Alya was that really necessary?" nino said as he comes out of his hiding place.</p><p>"I knew he can sing !!" Alya exclaimed as she took off the mask." have you seen Lila face when he started singing! god, it was priceless, I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing, I wish I could have filmed that."                     </p><p>Nino didn't look amused. "yea yea just give me the gun back now (；一_一). " he holds out his hand "oh yea sorry! here you go, thank you  for lending me your water gun nino."</p><p>"Whatever, just don't do anything like this again, as much as I would like to see Leila getting all scared, you still can't do this, it can end badly." he scolded her. </p><p>"Sorry sorry."nino sighed and pinched his nose." Why did I agree to help you in the first place?" Alya winked."because you love me~!" </p><p>Nino sighed again and smiled."yes yes I do."</p><p> </p><p>SMALL BONUS!!</p><p>                                                                                                                                                               "Ok...I think we're far enough" Adrien panted heavily as they stopped running to catch their breath.</p><p>"Thank you for saving me, Adrien!" Marinette said as she looked up at him, blushing happily. </p><p>"Your welcome Mari, anything for a friend (｡◕‿◕｡)." he smiled cheerfully, not noticing the crushed look on her face or Lila's smirk. </p><p> "Yup~! just a friend~" Lila snickered and smiled mockingly at her, Marinette growled and they glared at each other.</p><p>"Anyway, we should go home now, it's getting late bye! see ya tomorrow at school!!" he waved and walked away.</p><p>"Bye adrien~!" both girls said as they waved, when he was out of sight, they turned and glared at each other one last time, before they walked to their own houses</p><p>later that night, everyone but Adrien had the same thought. <em>'Wait a second, if Adrien can sing, then why did he lie when I/lila was threatened?'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧!  sorry if it's not good, im not the writer type<br/>im trying to improve on my writing so i use these MLB memes to practise(｡◕‿◕｡)<br/>maybe i do other memes when im not busy. (◕‿◕✿)<br/>im also gonna fix it up later, it was a draft and was about to be deleted today so i just finished it in a hurry and posted it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>